


El amor de tu vida

by Batboywonder3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: Suga tenia 15 años cuando conoció al amor de su vida.Suga tenia 20 años cuando le juraron amor eterno.Suga tenia 25 años cuando entendió que a veces no te casas con el amor de tu vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de ver La la land y me duele el corazón 
> 
> Así que me dije a mi mismo que la mejor forma de curar este dolor es escribiendo angst de mi OTP 
> 
> (Son las 3 am, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia, lo corregiré después)

No es fácil encontrar al amor de tu vida, hay gente que pasa años buscándolo, toda una vida y mueren sin haber estado seguros si lo encontraron o si lo dejaron ir, incluso hay gente que nunca conoce al amor de su vida. 

Hay miles de descripciones al respecto, miles de versiones en las que sabes quien es el amor de tu vida en cuando lo ves, o en cuanto lo abrazas, o incluso en cuanto hace algo pequeño, un gesto que te hace darte cuenta de que

_Oh mierda, estoy enamorado_

Para Suga fue una mezcla de todo lo anterior, una mezcla de momentos que dieron como resultado que un día despertara y se diera cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

No se conocen de toda la vida, Sugawara Koushi vivió años de su vida sin pensar si quiera que alguien como Sawamura Daichi existía, pero en cuanto lo encontró supo que no había marcha atrás, porque Suga sabe que su vida antes de Daichi fue una buena vida, llena de risas, lagrimas, promesas, y aprendizajes, pero también sabe que ahora que ha conocido a este chico no hay vuelta atrás.

Es entonces que Suga entiende que en su vida hay un “antes de Daichi” y un “con Daichi”. 

Esta tan ensimismado que realmente piensa que puede vivir en el periodo de su vida que conoce como “Con Daichi” por el resto de sus días. 

No se conocen de toda la vida, pero así es como se siente. 

El sentimiento no se va, pero Suga no esperaba que se fuera nunca. 

Y así es como vive los días más felices de su vida

Volleyball y Daichi 

Eso es su mundo

Llega un punto en el que alguien da el primer paso, realmente es difícil para el chico de tez blanca el decir quien fue quien inició su pequeño juego de miradas, y es que su amor es tan inocente que así comienza. 

Una mirada

(Sus ojos se cruzan junto antes de un partido, una promesa silenciosa de que “No importa que pase, ahí estaré para ti, ganamos o perdamos lo haremos juntos”)

Una sonrisa

(A veces un chiste, o a veces el simple hecho de caminar juntos a casa es lo que los hace reír, Suga atesora esas veces porque ríe de pura felicidad.)

Un roce

(Un abrazo que dura un poco más de lo esperado, un apretón de manos que parece no tener fin, sus manos solo son separadas al llegar a casa)

Un beso

(El primero de miles no es nada especial, están estudiando en el cuarto de Daichi, y Suga voltea solo para encontrar a su mejor amigo muy cerca de él, Daichi susurra algo como “te puedo besar?” y a Suga casi se le cae la cabeza de tanto asentir)

Un “te quiero” que no tarda en convertirse en un“te amo”

(Los “te amo” no son tan frecuentes, esos solo se dicen entre susurros, entre besos, entre palabras.

Suga a veces tiene miedo al decirlo, porque lo dice en serio, ama a Daichi y darle tanto poder sobre él le asusta.) 

Hay días en los que se siente como un sueño, como si Suga fuera a despertar en algún instante y todo esto fuera producto de su imaginación, pero después despierta y encuentra a Daichi esperándolo afuera de su casa con una sonrisa y Suga se da cuenta de que ni en sus sueños podría tener algo tan perfecto como esto.

Pasan los años y se van haciendo más cercanos. 

Porque ambos son jóvenes y los jóvenes creen saber todo del amor

Se hacen adictos a esa adrenalina que viene con el hecho de amar a alguien, ese sentimiento de cuando miras a alguien directamente a los ojos y ves todo el universo. 

La mirada de Daichi le hace saber todo lo que necesita saber. 

“Siempre voy a estar aquí y tu vas a estar bien”

Han pasado años desde la primera vez que Daichi lo vio con esa mirada y Suga aún siente lo mismo. 

Siente el _boom boom boom_ de su corazón, se siente estúpido al describirlo como Hinata, pero no hay forma de explicarlo más que con el sonido que hace su corazón cuando Daichi le susurra palabras cursis entre sabanas en la madrugada. 

Y cuando es hora de separarse se dan cuenta de que no importa que tan lejos vaya uno del otro, ese sentimiento de “ _boom boom boom_ ” se queda, se queda en llamadas por skype, se queda en mensajes de buenos días, se queda en fotos de tonterías que se mandan mutuamente. 

Pero no es fácil 

De repente tienen 20 años

Tienen 20 años y cada uno tiene su vida en diferentes contextos, aún así se dan el lujo de pensar que las cosas mejoraran, siguen soñando. 

Y duele estar separados pero lo intentan, porque aunque la distancia este ahí, siguen juntos, quizá no fisicamente pero son jóvenes y están enamorados. 

El amor y la juventud no se deberían mezclar por eso.

Es hasta que se separan fisicamente que Suga entiende que por más que luche para que no pase, ahora vive en una época que se llama “después de Daichi”

No es fácil saber quien fue quien comenzó la ultima pelea, de hecho Suga no sabe si llamarla “pelea”. Ambos están cansados, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo para verse a mitad de la noche en una estación de tren para ir a cenar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron y ninguno de los dos aguantaba la necesidad de verse. 

Quizá fue Daichi quien lo empezó, o quizá fue Suga, a ninguno le importa realmente, lo único que importa es que ambos están cansados y tristes porque saben que sus vidas dejaron de encajar hace tiempo, que si bien siguen siendo jóvenes, ahora entienden que la vida no solo es amor, que es cuentas, trabajos, situaciones difíciles. 

Y duele, Suga siente como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma. 

“Que vamos a hacer?” Pregunta en un susurro, sus ojos pegados al suelo ya que sabe que si voltea a ver a Daichi posiblemente muera de tristeza. Le pregunta porque incluso años después, Daichi sigue siendo el capitán, y Suga siempre estará ahi para hacerle caso a su capitán. 

“No se” La voz de Daichi suena insegura, no es la primera vez que Suga escucha ese tono de voz, pero si es la primera vez que no puede hacer nada para devolverle la confianza a Daichi. 

Están sentados en una banca de algún parque, sus manos están a centímetros de tocarse pero ninguno se atreve a moverse por miedo de quemarse con la piel del otro si un roce fuera a suceder. Suga nunca se había sentido tan lejos de Daichi, incluso cuando el chico estaba en Tokyo la distancia no se sentía tan presente como en ese momento. 

No hay palabras que ninguno encuentre para solucionar este desastre que ambos construyeron, no hay palabras que se puedan decir para que esto deje de doler, y ambos lo entienden así que no intentan solucionarlo, solo se dedican a ver al suelo, a las estrellas, a los arboles, a todo menos al otro. 

Suga entiende que su relación no termina por falta de amor, si no por falta de todo lo demás y quizá eso es lo que duele más. 

“Te amo…” Alguien dice, y a esta altura no importa quien lo dijo, los dos lo sienten.

No se dicen adios, Suga es muy débil como para decir adios, y Daichi siempre ha odiado las despedidas. 

El sol esta comenzando a salir cuando Suga se levanta y Daichi no hace nada para detenerlo.

* * *

 

 

Suga tenia 15 años cuando conoció al amor de su vida. 

 

Suga tenia 20 años cuando le juraron amor eterno. 

 

Suga tenia 25 años cuando entendió que a veces no te casas con el amor de tu vida. 


End file.
